


洛丽塔小岛 02

by Vendetta000



Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendetta000/pseuds/Vendetta000





	洛丽塔小岛 02

02

—  
“我就知道你会过来的，”黄仁俊乖巧地坐在副驾驶上，在等着李帝努过来给他系安全带的时候打量着劳斯莱斯奢华的内饰，“我也知道你叫李帝努，而且很有钱。”  
“哦？”李帝努歪头迈进驾驶位，关上车门，凑到旁边给黄仁俊系安全带，他的手掌下就是黄仁俊的大腿，“怎么知道的？”  
咔哒一下，安全带系上，轻轻地勒在黄仁俊的白衬衫身上。他真瘦，看来是得好好养了。李帝努想。  
“我听到了，我听到院长说你是赞助我们孤儿院的有钱人了，所以我想和你走。”黄仁俊转过头来专注地看着低头整理自己的李帝努。窗外的阳光浅浅地透进来，透在他莹红的唇上。  
“如果你很乖很聪明，我的钱在将来就全部是你的。”可是阳光没有尽数打在李帝努身上，明暗交接线在他的眼下剌出一道斜线，就好像是杂志封面精心设计的构图一样。  
“我是你的继承人吗？你的孩子？”黄仁俊无意识地纠着手指。  
“是，我要比你大十几岁了，小仁俊。”李帝努直视着前方转动方向盘，他又拽了拽自己的领带。

黄仁俊忽然低低地笑了起来。  
李帝努分神偏了偏头看他一眼。看到金色阳光下他亚麻色发丝仿佛熠熠生辉，眼睛安静地垂下来，侧脸的线条干净又漂亮。小巧精致的鼻子或者耳朵，咬上去会留下粉红色的印迹吧。  
这样的人，要么是天使要么是恶魔，没有别的可能。  
“好，”黄仁俊感受到他的目光，嘴角上扬，径直与他对视，没有迟疑片刻，“……爸爸。”

爸爸，真是一个坚硬的词，李帝努当时心里这么想，他不知道的是，在很快之后他就尝到了这个词底下隐藏着的禁果到底能多么柔多么腻。  
-

明明上午接小孩回家阳光那么好，乌云却立刻在晚上聚拢起来，空气又闷又湿，李帝努烦躁地把笔扔开。待会有一场雷阵雨，也许下一个小时，也许下一晚，可无论多长时间，李帝努都很讨厌这种欲下不下时的压抑，还不如立刻变成倾盆暴雨来得痛快。  
再一次听到“爸爸”这个词是大半夜李帝努刚躺在床上准备睡觉时，随着轻轻的敲门声软软地响起的。  
李帝努花了一点时间反应了一下，黄仁俊站在门口。  
他刚洗完的头发柔顺地贴在脸颊旁，只穿了一件宽大的t恤当睡衣，黑暗中两条笔直的小腿显得更白更细弱了——等等，不是给他准备了一套睡衣吗？为什么他会穿着自己的t恤？李帝努慢慢坐起来。当他想要开口询问时，一道闪电刺破房间内的黑暗，一瞬间，黄仁俊的脸变得惨白，眼眶红红的。他无助地跑向李帝努，当他成功冲进李帝努的怀抱里的时候，惊雷轰隆隆地响起来，他薄柳一般的肩背在李帝努的怀里颤抖起来。

“爸爸，我好怕……”黄仁俊细嫩的胳膊环住李帝努劲瘦的腰身，头埋在李帝努的肩颈里，像个撒娇的小宠物一样死死抱住主人。又一道雷声响起来，黄仁俊的胳膊拥的更紧了，李帝努甚至感受到肩膀上有湿漉漉的触感。  
他正好坐在李帝努的胯上，腿也似有若无地盘在李帝努身上。要命的是，他每一次的颤抖都好像是在故意磨蹭那个地方，李帝努一只手环住他的腰身，目光在这个角度能撇到他背后领口露出来的他脊背上细长的凹陷，像一条狭长的轨道，在勾引人继续向深处望进去。

“你可以抱着我睡吗？”小家伙可怜兮兮地在怀里抽噎着，他的脸上有被黑色的夜晚映出来的水光，他的眼睛耷拉下来更加惹人怜爱，手指攀在李帝努的肩上，带有不明意味地轻轻摩蹭着。  
李帝努轻轻看着他，忽然眯了一下眼睛，又很快笑了起来，他笑起来的时候眼睛弯弯的，竟然有一股稚气显现出来。他把仁俊抱在怀里躺下了，给两个人盖上被子。  
“睡吧，我抱着你。”李帝努看到他头顶的发旋，有香波的香味弥漫在这个怀抱里，黄仁俊在他怀里显得更小小的了。  
又一道闪电闪彻房间，李帝努伸出一只手把黄仁俊耳旁的发丝别在耳后，手指安慰似的抚摸着他柔嫩的皮肤。  
黄仁俊用他细巧的手握住李帝努的，抬眼看了他一眼，这一眼不知怎的有媚意丛生，或许是因为距离太近了让李帝努产生的错觉。  
下一刻，黄仁俊伸出他小小的粉色的舌舔了舔李帝努的手指。

 

李帝努好像能闻见从仁俊身上传出自己的气味——因为那件t恤，小孩被那件t恤包裹着。  
口腔内壁的柔软在顷刻间裹上李帝努的手指，舌苔不遗余力地舔着，李帝努感受到一点颗粒感。黄仁俊原本闭着眼睛轻轻地舔弄着，却愈演愈烈，甚至色情地吮吸出了水声。他用双手握着李帝努的一只大手，迷蒙地睁眼望向沉默不语的李帝努，又一道雷声轰响，黄仁俊再没有任何关于畏惧的反应——也许他本来就不怕雷雨，这只是一个美丽又合适的借口。也是，孤儿院的孩子怎么怕雷呢，怎么可以怕雷呢。  
仁俊跪趴在李帝努的身上，从掌心一路舔到指尖。  
李帝努伸出另一只手，穿入黄仁俊柔软的发丝。

“呜…爸爸……”黄仁俊向前缓缓爬近了，泫然若泣。  
李帝努被迫向后躺下去，躺在床上，黄仁俊在他的身上爬得越来越近，李帝努看到他的腰身塌成一个不可思议的弧度，它可以承受得住成年人激烈的性爱吗？  
“救救我，爸爸救救我……”他拽起李帝努的手探向自己的身后——白t底下只有一条白色棉质内裤，前端的稚嫩翘起来，李帝努的指尖被带着前往探索更神秘的深处，咕叽，两根手指毫无阻碍地被容纳进去。

李帝努微微瞪大双眼，面前黄仁俊眼尾泛红又泪光闪闪的，他们彼此间距离差距越来越短，李帝努手指传来湿软的触感，脑子里竟然开始嗡嗡响，自己的下端逐渐抬头，就被黄仁俊轻轻抚了上去：  
“扩张仁俊有自己做好哦，爸爸什么时候都可以进来享用。”  
扒开李帝努的裤子，可观的阴茎弹了出来，用一只手轻轻拨弄一下，旋即低下头，红红的舌尖顺着那条小沟滑过去，又缓缓滑回来，磨人极了，脑后李帝努的一只手微微用力往下摁着他。  
“爸爸，想要仁俊吗。”偏偏他在这个时候抬起头停住了，李帝努觉得自己要被撩拨的疯了。  
“你想要什么？”李帝努压抑着自己的喘息，一只手附上他的脸颊。  
他笑的很明媚，用自己小小的手盖住那只手：  
“所有我想要的，只是你，李帝努，哥哥，叔叔，父亲，什么都好，什么……”

“第一眼看到你的时候我就在幻想爸爸抱我的场景了。”他轻轻喘息着，李帝努仿佛能看见有轻轻的白雾从他嘴唇的张合间溜出来，裹挟着小小的呻吟。黄仁俊一定会抽烟，即使现在不会，将来也一定会，李帝努脑子里冒出这样的想法。

“爸爸惊讶吗？惊讶仁俊是这种坏孩子吗？”他的声调一下子又拉低下来，就像打破了花瓶就乖乖认错的小孩。他跨坐在李帝努的腰上，把李帝努的扣子一颗一颗解开，揉乱了李帝努的胸前衣襟，头埋进坚实的胸膛里，发丝蹭在胸前痒痒的。他湿软的唇舌在李帝努的身上肆无忌惮地留下水痕，就像一头懵懂的幼兽，不知道自己的行为即将付出什么代价。

 

“和我一起玩成年人的游戏吧，爸爸。”黄仁俊慢慢俯下头，双手捧着他的脸，睫毛扇扇地吻了上去，“或者你想让我叫你，my big daddy？”

李帝努从头到尾都没怎么给予反应，不过这一刻，他猛地翻身把那个甜美的姜饼小人压在身下，压住他的双手。姜饼小人从自己的身上掉到床上，真是太小了，这么小小的一只，会被操碎吗？碎掉时候的呻吟该多甜美啊。

“别喊停，小不点。”他凑到黄仁俊的耳旁道，霎时，口中呼出的热气给那个白嫩的半圆刷上一层可口的绯红色。

李帝努迫不及待了。

——TBC——  
下章搞事


End file.
